


rain dance

by SkyRose



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Femdom, Mild D/s, Omorashi, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Maria was getting Natasha ready for a night of fun when...“Untie me. I need to piss."





	rain dance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much of a piss kink, but I do like the desperation aspect of it. It's fun to see people beg. 
> 
> Anyway, why did I write this? Oh right! [Dick or Treat 2019!](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) Short explanation: smut named after Pokémon moves! 
> 
> This is the second fic I had pre-written for this challenge. The rest will be posted as they are finished. Enjoy!

Natasha watched as Maria tied the rope into a knot at her wrist. Maria reached for another rope to tie up her other arm, but Natasha stopped her.

“Wait!” the redhead exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” Maria replied, stopping in her place.

“Untie me. I need to piss,” Natasha answered. She tugged on the rope restraining her right arm.

Maria’s shoulders relaxed. “You couldn’t have done that before I perfect tied up your tits?” she asked as she tugged on Natasha nipples.

Natasha let out a small groan and rolled her eyes. “Sorry, but I need to piss. Get me out.”

Maria gave her girlfriend a thoughtful look before shaking her head. “Nope. You’re going to hold it.” She began to restrain Natasha’s left arm.

Natasha squirmed under the brunette’s grip. “C’mon, Maria. This isn’t funny.” Her efforts were useless, as Maria quickly secured her wrist in a knot.

“Shh,” Maria said into Natasha’s ear. She was stood behind Natasha. Her hands gripped her ass before moving to her breasts. She pinched them again. “Just relax. Just focus on me.”

Natasha took a deep breath. She did her best to calm herself and ignore the building pressure in her bladder. Maria’s hands glided down Natasha’s side. Her fingers dove between her legs and spread her lips. Natasha moaned, pressing her head backward against Maria as her fingers began to massage her clit.

“Mmm, see?” Maria questioned. “That feels so good, doesn’t it?”

Natasha whined as Maria pulled her hand away from her clit. “Please, Maria.”

Maria hand pressed against Natasha’s abdomen. Natasha’s eyes widened as the need to piss came into focus again. She squirmed and crossed her legs. She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“Ha,” Maria chuckled into Natasha’s ear. “You’re doing a nice little dance.”

Natasha tugged against the ropes again, wishing for Hulk’s strength. “Maria! You saw how much water I drank after our workout! Please!”

“Nuh-uh,” Maria denied. She walked in front of Natasha and squatted until Natasha’s cunt was eye level. Her fingers spread her lips again. “It doesn’t look like you have to piss.” She leaned forward and stuck her tongue out. She flicked it against Natasha’s clit.

Natasha’s legs shook. “Maria, I can’t hold it.”

“Yes you can,” Maria replied before she wrapped her lips around Natasha’s clit. 

Natasha groaned as Maria hummed around her clit. Her knees felt weak. She worried she was about to piss in her girlfriend’s mouth. Luckily, Maria pulled away and stood up again. 

She leaned in for a kiss and Natasha obliged. Maria’s lips were wet. Natasha gently bit her in retaliation. 

Maria smirked. “That’s not very nice.”

“You’re not very nice,” Natasha replied rather childishly.

Maria laid her hand flat against Natasha’s abdomen but used no pressure. She raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

“Please don’t,” Natasha begged, but it was too late. Maria’s hand pushed, causing Natasha to shiver. Her legs crossed as she fought the instinct to let it all go.

“Let go,” Maria stated. “You’ve earned it.”

It was all the permission Natasha needed. The pressure burst from her, running down her pale legs and onto the hardwood floors. Maria watched in amazement as Natasha moaned from the relief. 

Once the last drop had fallen, Maria spoke, “That was fun.”

“For you. Next time you’ll be the one tied up.”

Maria laughed as she picked up the vibrator lying nearby. “I look forward to it. Oh, and you’ll be cleaning this up later.”

“Later?” Natasha questioned.

Maria switched on the vibrator and the sound of buzzing filled the room. “Later,” she confirmed with a wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> If you have any pairings you'd like me to write smut for this challenge, let me know. You can get a good sense of my fandoms by looking at the list on my ao3 dashboard. I write m/m and f/f. And feel free to let me know if you have a certain Pokémon move in mind.


End file.
